


One Fine Day

by rainshaded



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada has exhibitionist fantasies, Established Relationship, F/F, Hecate plays into that, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshaded/pseuds/rainshaded
Summary: Ada and Hecate enjoy the last day of their summer holiday, alone in the castle.





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse. If you're here, you might be interested in the [Hackle Remix Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hackleremixchallenge19/profile). Signups for the main challenge close tonight/tomorrow morning (8am BST on Monday 23rd September).

Hecate didn't open her eyes, let the gentle clinks and rustles paint a picture: Ada was making the morning tea and all was right with the world.

This thing between them took a mess of contrasts and contradictions and turned out coherent complements. It made perfect sense that mornings like this should still feel new and wondrous, that Hecate's breath should catch in her throat at her unbelievable good fortune, and yet simultaneously seem enduring, comfortable, a piece of her life that had slotted into place so well she could scarcely imagine she had lived without it.

The mattress shifted as Ada returned, her hair and breath brushing light on Hecate's skin as she leant over to whisper, “Your tea, dear.”

Hecate pulled herself to a sitting position and reached out for the cup on the nightstand, letting her arm press against Ada's as she settled back against the headboard and took her first sip. Her heart sank as she remembered the day’s schedule. “It’s too early.”

Ada cast a pointed glance towards the window, summer sunshine streaming through.

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Sunrise was 5:46 this morning. That's not what I mean.”

“It’s just one mirror call,” Ada promised her. And all the preparation that went with it, Hecate didn’t say. “Then we can have the rest of the day to ourselves.” The last day of their holiday, before their colleagues returned, before they all had to turn to preparations for the new year. Hecate wasn’t ready to give up these close, quiet days yet.

“If they don’t ask you to provide several reams of evidence on a topic of their choice.”

Ada leant briefly into Hecate, a reassuring weight. “I think that’s unlikely.”

They drank their tea in comfortable silence. Hecate placed her empty cup back on the nightstand and turned her attention to watching Ada, her hands curved round her cup, the tilt of her head, her slight frown of concentration as she read the tea leaves.

Ada looked up and smiled. “A warm, sunny day. Excellent.”

Ada dressed by hand when she could, when emergencies didn’t demand efficiency. It was a luxury Hecate enjoyed as well, watching the care with which Ada selected an outfit appropriate to her forecast, pulled it on, layer by layer. Not too many layers, in summer.

“Ada... have you forgotten something?”

“I don’t believe so.” Ada’s fingers never slowed doing up the buttons on her dress. Her tone was entirely innocent but the grin she gave Hecate made it absolutely clear she was well aware of her actions. “Knickers are entirely optional under long skirts.”

“_Ada_.”

“Yes, Hecate?”

Hecate swung her legs from the bed, stood, and strode round to Ada. She could have transferred but she liked this, watching Ada watch her approach.

“My Ada.” She brushed her fingers over Ada’s cheek, tucked her hair behind her ear.

Ada took a trembling breath, eyes fixed on hers. “Always.”

Oh, she wanted to kiss her. She stepped back instead, waving her hand to dress herself and challenging Ada in the curve of her mouth and the arch of her brow.

Ada’s eyes sparkled. Her gaze swept down and up Hecate and she moved forward, closing the distance between them. “Oh, my dear, what do you have on under that?”

“Perhaps you’ll find out later.” Hecate couldn’t resist her any longer, kissed her, her whole body fizzing with that promise. They parted slowly, reluctantly, both aware there wasn’t enough time now. Later. “Good luck with the council.”

Ada nodded. “Same for your morning’s endeavours.”

The challenge, Hecate thought as she transferred away, would be finding something she could concentrate on.

* * *

Ada resisted the urge to drum her fingers on the desk. It was four minutes past eleven: the Council were late calling. She wanted a cup of tea but it would be the way of it that they would call as soon she moved away. Her tea set called to her, visible in its place on the side from her vantage point. It was curious seeing her office from an unusual angle. This space really was underused; she only ever sat up here for occasional mirror calls. In theory, it was designated for the Deputy Headmistress but truthfully Hecate utilised it even less than she did, much preferred sharing Ada’s desk.

As if summoned by her thought, Hecate’s voice sounded from under the desk, making Ada jolt. “Keeping you waiting?” Hands wrapped round her ankles, ran up her calves and back down again. “I know what that’s like.” Fingers traced seemingly-idle patterns over Ada’s feet. Hecate was waiting, Ada knew, for her reaction: would she pull back, reiterate the promise of later?

Ada's mind raced, weighing scenarios, probabilities. She took a deep breath, answered “Yes”, was pleased by how steady her voice was.

“Are you bored?”

“Terribly.” Ada did her best to sound so.

“Well.” Ada could _hear_ the smirk on Hecate’s face. “We'll have to see what we can do about that.”

The looping patterns drawn over her feet grew, drifted up and around her legs. Fingers pressing into the backs of her knees, Hecate urged her forward. Ada shuffled to the edge of her seat, anticipation trailing up from Hecate’s touch to spark low in her belly.

Hecate lifted Ada's skirt and let it fall across her thighs. A delicate kiss to the inside of each knee had Ada spreading her legs then Hecate’s teeth were grazing her skin, not hard, just enough to make her aware.

“Patience is a virtue,” Hecate admonished.

“No-one’s perfect,” Ada managed, finding words beyond the _please _that filled her mind.

Hecate continued her frustrating, exquisite attentions: nipping, sucking, laving. Ada had all but forgotten the exchange when Hecate spoke again, her breath against Ada’s skin making Ada shiver. “But we should all strive to be better.” Hecate placed a line of kisses up the inside of Ada’s thigh and down the other as her fingers dragged along the outside, the trickle of her magic sensitising Ada beyond her touch. “Perhaps you need an opportunity to practice.”

Ada gave in. “Please,” she begged, her hands curled around the edge of her desk, thumbs pressing into the underside. “_Please_, Hecate.”

“Since you ask nicely. And you arranged matters so well this morning”—Hecate stroked a finger through Ada’s curls, startling a moan from her throat—“it seems a shame not to take advantage.”

_As if underwear would have presented a challenge_, Ada thought, but then Hecate’s mouth was on her and she wasn’t thinking much anymore.

Ada lost herself in the mindless spiral, the pulse of pleasure quickening, growing heavier. When Hecate pulled back, she was already close, protested incoherently.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Ada pulled in a shaky breath, another. “_So_ good, Hecate.”

“Good. It certainly would be inconvenient for someone to call now, wouldn’t it?”

The image slammed into Ada. She groaned, long and low, as Hecate resumed her activities. She trusted Hecate: she would never do anything to jeopardise the school’s reputation or their positions. But what if the Council called now? Would she be able to retain her composure? Could she conduct a conversation with Hecate’s tongue in her cunt? Her image in the mirror looked decidedly flushed and disarrayed, her lips parted on a gasp.

_“Are you quite well, Miss Cackle?”_ she imagined.

_She'd bite her lip against a moan. “Perfectly, Your Greatness,” she'd say, with her beautiful, wonderful, talented Deputy busy under her skirts, smirking against her._

_Oh, the pleasure rushing up on her; the eyes of the Council on her; everyone watching as she shattered under Hecate’s mouth._

Hecate’s hands were firm on her hips, holding her. Ada arched, soaring for a long golden moment, then fell back in her chair, squirming through the aftershocks and Hecate’s oh-so-delicate touch until her breathing calmed and her heart had stopped pounding in her ears.

Then Hecate was standing behind her, leaning down. Ada tipped her head back and kissed the taste of herself from Hecate’s lips.

“You wicked witch,” she murmured. “Do I take it they rescheduled?”

“You were busy on another call so they left a message with me.” Hecate moved round, stood in front of Ada. Not a smudge, not a hair out of place: the very image of prim propriety. She fluttered a hand out towards the mirror on the desk. “Two o'clock on Monday. Do you want this back on?”

“Leave it.”

Hecate arched an eyebrow. “Do you have plans for the rest of the day?”

“Oh, I have some ideas.”

“As do I.” Hecate crossed her arms, stood even straighter. “There are, after all, some complicated potions I need to ready for the beginning of term.”

“I see.” Ada leant forward. “And there’s nothing I can do to distract you from those?”

The flash of dark fire in Hecate’ eyes sent a thrill through Ada. “You can try.”


End file.
